Alberto
Alberto is a high school boy who works in the Freezeria with his girlfriend Penny. He made his debut in Papa's Burgeria. He is a soccer player according to his flipdeck. Appearance Alberto has dark brown hair with a signature red bandana.His shirt is yellow with green trim, and four green stars. His pants are red with no belt. His shoes are brown with green laces, like Georgito's. Flipdeck info: Alberto works during the summer at Papa’s Freezeria on the beautiful beaches of Calypso Island. Being an avid football fan, he helped organized the island first amateur Beach Soccer League. On the weekends, Alberto co-captains the Freezeria Swizzlers with his girlfriend, Penny. Although they haven’t won many games, they still have a great time together. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * BBQ sauce * Onion * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * White Rice * Brown Rice * White Rice * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana * Cherry * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pecan Waffles * Powdered Sugar * 3 Bananas * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Drink: ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Calypso Wings * 8 Celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun * Chili * Sauerkraut * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Chocolate chips on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Festive Flag (Cherry on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Strawberry * Neapolitan Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Nuts * Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Spaghetti * Pinneaple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) * Grated Mozzarella * Lemon Herb (No other toppings in other holidays) * 6 Glazed Ham (Sausages in other holidays) * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Neapolitan Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Strawberry Syrup * Nuts * Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria * Donut 1 ** Chocolate Ring Donut ** Chocolate Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Donut 2 ** Regular Ring Donut ** Strawberry Frosting ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Crushed Peanuts * Donut 3 ** Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips Ranks Burgeria Rank: 4 Taco Mia Rank: 37 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria Rank: 23 Wingeria Rank: 2 Hot Doggeria: 42 Cupcakeria: 33 Pastaria: 13 Donuteria: Day 2 Highest Rank: 42 Papa's Next Chefs (2011) In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division and surprised everybody by beating Roy by just 1 vote in the first round. However, in Round 2 he lost to Carlo Romano, who would eventually represent the Pepperoni Division. He could not run again in the 2012 tournament because the new rule is you can not have already been a chef to run. Alberto worked at the Freezeria. Unlockable Toppings with him * In Wingeria, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce. * In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with White Chocolate Star. * In Pastaria, he's unlocked with Foccacia and Glazed Ham. Trivia * He, Doan, Utah, and Willow are the only chefs who didn't debut in either of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! or Papa's Pizzeria. * In Papa's Burgeria, whenever his eyes are closed, his eyes become gray, unlike any other customer. * He is currently dating Penny. Gallery File:Alberto_and_Penny.png|link=Alberto and Penny. File:Alberto_2nd.png File:Albertohno.JPG File:Cinnamonswirl.png File:200px-0,123,24,86-Alberto.png File:Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png File:Ninjoy'.jpg File:Stickouttoung.png File:IHARTU.jpg File:Angberto.png|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect.png Angryalberto.jpg Oh well Alberto.png Papa's next chef 2011.jpg|Papa's next chef 2011 Perfect day.PNG thumb.png|This is my favourite day! Angry alberto.jpg|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect!.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria! This is very hard to do. Alberto gets Burgerzilla.jpg|Alberto will not be happy for a burgerzilla. Angry alberto and Penny.png|Albero and Penny had a fight and now are hating each other! noiubn.png Alberto panny.png Alberto.jpg Alberto 2.jpg|'Perfect' On Papa's Wingeria Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Freezeria hd.png Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto is being pleased FreezeriaHDRita.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png Poor Alberto.png Alberto in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Cupcakes for Alberto.png Perfect Pasta for Alberto.png Perfect Pasta for Alberto 2.png Perfect Pasta for Alberto 3.png pizap.com13974826514531.jpg|Alberto's current girlfriend. Angry Alberto.jpg|Read this red note showdown.jpg|Alberto is on the moves! Alberto.PNG|Alberto As Star Customer In Wingeria Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering Donuts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Alberto Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Teens Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa’s Burgeria debuts Category:Lovers Category:People that are skinny Category:A customers Category:"A" Customers